An oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Toothbrushes may also emit light for purposes such as whitening teeth, killing bacteria within the mouth, detecting the presence of bacteria within the mouth, increasing blood circulation for gum therapy, reducing the pain from gum inflammation, among other potential uses. However, oral care implements that are presently available on the market are single purpose implements, in that they are designed to address only one purpose for which a light emitting toothbrush may be useful. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement that can emit light that is useful for several purposes, and particularly an oral care implement that uses refill heads to provide the multi-purposed use.